Everyone BUT Scotty Knows
by sexyinumama
Summary: FACT:Tenten and Neji rocks each other's worlds. FACT:Tenten has a boyfirend who just won't get it. NEJIXTEN to the Eurotrip song, Scotty Dosen't Know. RATED 'M', BUT CAN PASS 'T'...I think.. ENJOY!


Oneshot with NejixTenten. HEHEHEHE...my favorite too..

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Naruto, and there's a monkey crawling out of your ass right now...:

..If there is, I meant no disrespect..

Note: Play _Scotty Doesn't Know _before or while you read this. The song was inspiration, so the verses are in here, but it might not be in order...I really like that song. Go Eurotrip!..which I don't own...

:-: Naruto: No One Dosen't Know :-:

-.-'

Ring RIIING!

Ring RIIING!

RRRIIIIIIINNG!

RII-

_Hey!!!!!!_

_Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday._

_She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and..._

_Scotty doens't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

Quickly, Tenten slid over the kitchen island from her kneeling position on the barstool, and grabbed the beeping device. Shifting herself until her weight rested on her elbows, she leaned ontop the counter and startled out,

"Hello?"

Her head immediatly dropped when she heard the other voice on the line.

"Oh. Hey."

A small sigh escaped her; her patience and attention quickly leaving her. She groaned out, "Yeah."

"No I didn't forget. I'm just busy."

The white spagetti strap of her tank top slipped unnoticed off her shoulder.

"Training."

Soon, her right strap succumbed to the power of gravity also.

"Okay, yes." Finally propping her head against her shoulder with her eyes closed she said, "Alright. Bye."

The phone dropped from her hand and clattered on the counter, eventually falling and clanking on the floor below.

It's beeping dial tone echoed from the ground before being kicked away from the kitchen.

Another hand carresed her hand down onto the conter. A soft coo escaped her when a pair of lips traveled from her bared shoulder to the shell of her ear, dipping by her neck to nip at the pulse. A shot of heated air across her lobe caused her to shudder.

"He called again?"

"..."

"Hn? Can't answer me?"

"Stop grabbing my breast and I'd answer you."

A deep chuckle -oh god- escaped from him and all Tenten could feel was his skin burning against her back. She felt his hand leave her chest and trailed its way to her shoulder and then her back. Everywhere it went left heated skin and goosebumps in its wake to mourn the lost of his touch.

His hand gently pushed below the middle of her shoulder blades, causing her to lay her stomach on the counter, coincidently leaving her bum in the air. The feeling of his groin pushing against her repeatedly in a thick rythym made her groan.

"_Neji_."

"Keep goin where we stopped then?"

A particularly rough thrust of his hips grounded the tented crotch of his pants against her panties. The hem of her shirt started to slide up her body from the pressure of his hand and their jerking movements.

"_Yes._"

He started to move faster against her. The other hand held her hips and encouraged her to start hitting back.

"What did you tell him you were too busy doing? Training?"

"_y-ah. a. ah.."_

_"_Answer me Tenten. I'll stop if you don't. You said training?"

"_ye-eah..._"

"Hn." Another hard thrust. She melwed out his name and a "_please. Neji, stop playing_." He responded with his hips.

"I think I rather enjoy this method of training. Don't you, Tenten?"

"_Ah! God, yes_."

_Fionna says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping._

_Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY_!

more.

_"mmmm...."_

Deeper.

_".."...ah!"_

MORE.

_"ah, ah, ahhh..."_

HARDER.

"_Ne-JI! AH!"_

AL. MOST. THERE..

"_God! NEJIII-ahh..ahh....!!!!"_

"Ah, fuck.."

She trembled too hard for him not to follow her...

They stayed there, trying to reclaim their breath and energy.

"...."

"Ready?"

_"Oh god,"_

_"..."_

_"yes!"_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!_

The next time the phone rang, three weeks later, Neji gained an idea. "Don't hang up the phone."

Tenten looked down at Neji, her hips nestled on his thighs and her back stretched to reach the phone on the shelf above them. His hand drifted from the bend of her knees to the back of her thighs, generously gripping the crease of her behind. She twisted her body to his manipulations, lost in the touch, and forgetting about the connected line to the other person.

Placing a kiss on her ribs, he lowered her occupied hand to her body. Tenten took his hand off her arm, and kissed his lips slowly.

At a beat, a smirk passed both their faces...

Tenten rose the phone to her ear as Neji roughly grabbed her ass...

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....

Everyone in the village had a sneaking suspicion that the two teamates were somewhat of an item. They didn't see the Hyuuga interact with any other female so willingly more than his teamate, and it was old news that the weapon's mistress only trained with the branch family's prodigy.

"_Ahh..-ah! Lee!"_

Those suspicions were solidified when the other teamate of the two shinobi ran screaming his head of to the village about youth blossoming beautifully, but at the wrong place and time.

Everyone understood the green blabbing idiot. Everyone except maybe one..

_The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz..._

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday

She had to stop training with Neji today because she had to go over by him.

"_I'm sorry; I promised, atleast for today."_

Neji dropped his water bottle. "I understand. I'll walk you."

They ended up screwing each other in the alleyway next to his house.

Twice.

When the door opened, his mother greeted the two of them. Neji politely gave greetings and farewells and left. When the door closed, the older woman gave Tenten a knowing look and a soft smile. She mouthed '_thank you'_ and deftly led the younger woman to get a drink.

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...._

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

It was cooling down now from the blazing afternoon, the time right after dusk and before the sky darkened to blues and blacks. And he arrived.

Neji gave one look to Tenten, who slowly nodded, before he walked over to the guy standing in the tree line.

From Tenten's point of view, they were too silent for her to overhear and Neji kept his body language to a minimal, as well as hide the other's.

By the time Neji walked back over to collect his stuff, night was slding in and the air smelled crisper.

"He knows now."

Tenten quirked her lips, Neji couldn't help but doing the same.

"_That's good. Now, get over here.."_

"Hn."

_Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!_

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!

* * *

How was that? Not much filling , but more song, but hey, I try...I think..Needed 2 start working on the stuff chililng on my account and this was the smallest....damn attention span..what ever.

Alright! Tell me what you think! Need to get bakc into this stuff!

JA NE!

-S.Y.I.U.M.A.

-desires shrimp and hot wings.....mmm


End file.
